lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Malo Mole
Malo Mole is a character who appears in At the Last Second. Appearance Malo is noticeably different in appearance from the other mole, who appears in The Lion King. In addition to being smaller and less broad, Malo is dark gray and has a pale underbelly and paws. Personality Malo is quirky, friendly, and very talkative. He is also very proud of his accomplishments in digging, and loves to show off his special skills to Simba. Because of this, he is known to be a bit prideful in the respect that nothing is too good for him. He is also very gracious and appreciative to Simba for saving his life. In the end, he repays his debt, showing the degree of thankfulness he feels towards the young cub. ''At the Last Second In ''At the Last Second, Simba is traipsing around the Pride Lands when he spots a strange animal approaching him from underground. At first, he thinks it's a tunnel snake or a digging worm, but when a mole pops out of the ground, he is doubly surprised. Simba introduces himself to the little creature, and the mole tells Simba that his name is "Malo Mole." He then adds that he loves to dig, and the young prince comments that it must be terribly exhausting to dig all the time. Malo disagrees and boasts that he's a great digger. He starts to dig a hole, and Simba politely tells him that he's an awesome digger. But Malo tells him to go to the top of a tall rock and look down. When Simba does so, he sees that Malo has dug the shape of an elephant's face into the dirt. Simba is amazed. Malo then asks what he should dig next, and Simba suggests digging a big hole. But Malo merely dismisses it as "child's play." Malo begins to dig again and accidentally flings dirt into Simba's face. The cub protests, but Malo reminds Simba that one should never stand behind a digging mole. When he finishes the hole, he asks Simba what he should dig next. Simba, who is impressed by Malo's speed and skill, has no idea. Malo then says that he'll see how far he can get by just digging straight. But as the little mole continues to dig in a straight line, Simba sees that he's heading straight for the river! He tries to stop Malo, but it's too late. The mole digs right out of the side of a cliff, and falls into the river below with a tremendous splash. Malo, who is unable to swim, begins to cry out for help. Simba heroically leaps in after him and pulls him to safety. When Simba asks if Malo's okay, the mole says that he's fine and thanks Simba for saving his life. He then tells Simba that he wanted to return the favor one day. Simba bids Malo farewell and races off towards home. But as he's running, he slips over a small pile of rocks and sprains his paw. He begins to limp and realizes that he can barely walk. But to make matters worse, he looks up to see a stampede of zebras racing towards him. Unable to walk, Simba watches helplessly as the zebras close in on him. But as they get closer, Simba hears a voice calling urgently to him. He looks up to see Malo waving at him to climb into a large hole he has dug. Simba limps over to the hole and hides inside with Malo. Fortunately, even fleeing zebras don't step into trip hazards, and Simba is safe inside the hole. When the stampede is over, Simba climbs out of the hole and thanks Malo for saving his life. The mole tells him that he's welcome, but that it was his turn next time. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Moles